Ara Hann
Ara Haan is one of the protagonists of the video game, Elsword. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ara Hann vs Aty * Demonic Lancer vs Ara Hann * Ara Hann vs Sho Minazuki Possible Opponents Asura * Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Sakra Devanam * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Yama Raja * Aranea Highwind (Final Fantasy XV) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) '' * Cinder Fall ''(RWBY) Backstory Ara Hann was born in the Northern Empire of the Fluone Continent. Ara's brother Aren became corrupted by the Dark El and destroyed his own village and people as well as his family. With the help of Eun, Ara embarked on a journey to find her brother and bring him back. However, Eun also has an ulterior motive to undo the seal in which she has been captive. Specialty Ara has a special system called Spirit Energy. Ara's Awakening is similar to that of Chung's Freiturnier in that 3 awakening beads will bring on a change in appearance. In Ara's case, she gains the tails of a 9-tailed fox, and white hair Weapon Spear. 2nd classes Sakra Devanam ' "Brother, I realized in this world there exists evil, and their forces are great in numbers. If they continue to exist, there could be others that will suffer the same fate as yours. I have decided to stand with justice, and I will punish the demons. Wait for me.."' After fighting the army of Demons powered by the Dark El in Feita, Ara has obtained a large amount of experience and came to a realization. She learns that even the most kind-hearted people can turn evil, and will eventually depend on evil forces. Believing that her brother had been inflicted by the same curse and temptation, Ara set forth looking for her brother and sought for the path of justice by punishing the demons, demoting evil and promoting good. When Lento took notice of Ara abilities and conviction, he tells her: “Ara, I've been to 'Fahrmann' before, and there exists titled and skilled martial artists. Your bravery has inspired all of the soldiers in Feita. We would like to give you the name, 'Sakra Devanam', the legendary god that ruled the heavens. I hope you become a divine judge like the fair heavens and go destroy the demons. We wish you good luck in the search of your brother." Henceforth, Ara, using the name Sakra Devanam, acted as the Punisher of Shadows and puts all her effort in fighting the monsters in Hamel and purifying the Dark El while continuing to blaze on the trials ahead in hopes of finding her brother. Asura ' "Do you want to grow stronger? Accept me if you desire growth…! Together with me…. You'll be able to overcome your destiny and trials! ~ Eun"' “My brother….! Is a demon…!” Ara's brother Aren was a martial artist that upheld justice more than anyone else. But it was by that same brother's hand that Ara's family was exterminated. Ara herself was almost killed as well, but she was saved at the last moment by the Great Specter Eun that was sealed away by the Haan family long ago. Ara tracks her brother's whereabouts to Feita…. But the brother she finally reunited with had already become an infamous general of the demon army. The shock of reuniting with a brother who couldn't even recognize her and seeing the atrocities that her brother had committed…. This nearly broke Ara's heart and will; the only thing that kept Ara together was the silent voice of Eun who resided within her. “Do you want to grow stronger? Accept me if you desire growth…! Together with me…. You'll be able to overcome your destiny and trials!” A deal suggested by Eun, whose true intentions were shrouded in mystery… As an individual hailing from the family of exorcists, accepting a deal from a specter was unthinkable. However, in that moment, her heart had been completely broken. Ara was desperate enough that she would even accept a deal from the devil itself... So far, Eun had never harmed Ara and even gave her advice. Ara came to trust Eun over time, and because of this trust, Ara accepted Eun's deal. Ara starts to overcome her great trials using both her family's Shadow Exorcism art and her newly acquired Nine Tailed Fox's specter powers. Yama Raja ' "Kill, kill, and kill again, Probably I'll meet you someday..."' With her power, Ara continues to fight the demons and befriends good comrades throughout her journey. However, Ara is slowly getting more exhausted due to the endless battles. "Brother, I wonder where you are. Have I become strong enough to find you?" Then comes Adel, who presents Ara with a ray of hope. Ara starts to train under Adel's tutelage and accumulates more and more experience from the training. "Defeat all the demons you can, and someday you will end up finding your brother as well...Until that day comes...! With the new title of Yama Raja, Ara continues on the journey to find Aren. Trivia *Ara officially joins the main cast after the Hall of Water story quest Dungeon Water Priestess Rescue. Despite this she appears in both the Feita and Velder clear videos. *Eun is based off the Nine-tailed fox, a species of creature depicted in the Shan Hai Jing as having the voice of a human infant. It can be eaten by humans, and those who eat it will be protected from evil. *Ara's full name, Ara Haan, was probably based on the term "Arhat" (or "Arahant"), from the Buddhism, that means: "one who is worthy", "a perfected person who has attained nirvana" *Ara is from the village of Fahrmann, in the Xin Empire located in the Northern Fluone continent. This region has not currently been explored during the main story with the exception of the Raid Fahrmann's Peak. *Ran, the main antagonist during the events of Hamel, was once known as Aren Haan and is Ara's older brother. Ara is the only character that does not speak her skill names in English when using skills. Instead, she says various phrases in the language of the server you are on. *Ara is the first character to have a different color outline or show of motion when attacking (Her outline is yellow, while all the other characters' outlines are blue). *Ara's design is influenced by Eastern culture and religion. This makes her job names to be written in Chinese in the Korean server. *Ara's base job name; 小侠(Little Xia), means is a person who is young and brave/chivalrous in English. Interestingly, her base class, all 1st class and Asura portrays her as having 8 tails in her Celestial Fox form, while Sakra Devanam and Yama Raja portray her having 7. *Ara can be very clumsy and often makes mistakes. *Like Aisha, she's afraid of insects. *She seems to be bad at dancing. *This may be a result of clumsiness as one art shows her accidentally hitting Elsword with her spear's pole part. *Ara wrote the skill note Shadow Spear Technique and True Moonlight Slash. *Eun wrote the skill note Enhanced Self-Respect. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Half Human Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants